Sister Dearest
by Star Fata
Summary: Rachel Durless was a clever girl. And it was a sister's duty to look out for her sister, wasn't it?


**AN- I'm not sure where this one came from. Or why I wrote it instead of editing the sucky story I had up already.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

* * *

Rachel Durless had always been a clever girl. It was who she was. The _clever_ sister. The _sickly_ child. The _lucky_ one, who lived despite her _obviously_ frail nature. Who had such a _wonderful_ family.

And Angelina was the **pretty** one. Her blood red hair- _Red for dead, red for dead, Annie's got dead head_- contrasted with porcelain pale skin -_vampire pale- _and perfectly matched her exotic red eyes. _Red eye? Isn't that a medical problem?_

Not that dearest Angelina ever noticed. Rachel had always been such a clever girl. It wasn't until He entered their lives that Angelina ever dared to think herself even pretty. _Rachel would never forgive him that, never ever. _He was tall, dark, handsome- and incredibly dangerous. And it was a sister's duty to look out for her siblings, wasn't it?

* * *

"Angelina's so shy, I have no idea how she manages to look you in the eye, Earl Phantomhive." Rachel teased, smiling. "May I ask your intent towards my sister?"

"You may Lady Rachel, but I might not answer." Vincent Phantomhive said, smiling as always.

Rachel laughed gaily. "It is a sister's prerogative to be worried, and a woman's prerogative to be curious my Lord. Shall you deny me?"

Vincent's gaze sharpened, although his expression did not otherwise change. "Oh? And for what reason would a sister have to be worried?"

Rachel's own eyes widened, and she fiddled with her fan. "Well, my Lord. You…" She appeared to struggle to complete the sentence. "You do have quite the reputation."

"With women?" There was no laughter in Vincent's voice now.

"I'm sorry my Lord." Rachel apologised, letting her fan drop. "I suppose it would be better to say, that **your family** has quite the reputation."

"I suppose we do." Vincent acknowledged. "It is both a great honour and a burden. But I fail to see what business it is of yours, Miss Durless."

Rachel forced herself not to bristle at the insult. "Come now, call me Rachel." She smiled. "I'm merely concerned for my sister. She is naïve in the ways of the heart, and I believe, in the cruelty of the world. For her to join a family so powerful in the underworld, I fear would destroy all I love of her."

_Her shyness, her insecurities, and her devotion to me- you would destroy it all!_

Vincent stiffened. She'd struck a nerve. "Truly, Miss Durless?" He questioned. "I think, perhaps you underestimate your sister."

"I would never think to do such a thing." Rachel frowned at him. _She's the one person who could destroy me. I will never underestimate her. Unfortunately for __**you**__, she does not pay the same courtesy to __me__._

* * *

Angelina was beautiful- that no one could deny, except herself. With pale skin contrasting against vibrant red hair and matching eyes, she was a poppy in a corn field. She was intelligent enough- well educated, and planning to become a doctor. And she was a loving sister, so protective of sickly Rachel, so close to her elder sister, and so very trusting.

Rachel was pretty enough- corn blonde hair, blue eyes. Nothing too striking, but pretty. It was a shame about her asthma, but she was blessed with both wealth and brains. She never studied formally as her sister did- she was too busy putting her intelligence to good use.

* * *

"Now Angelina, you're a young lady now." Rachel smiled at her younger sister. "I'm going to give you the same advice mother gave me when I had my first crush."

Angelina raised a brow. "Oh?"

Rachel allowed her lips to twist wryly. "I might have been a little younger than average girls." She admitted. "It was Marquis Middleford, when I was ten. You were having fun elsewhere while I made a fool of myself."

She allowed Angelina her laughter- rolling her eyes at the younger girl's gullibility. "Do you want mother's words of wisdom now, or shall I save them for dinner tonight? When Vincent is at our table?"

"Rach!" Angelina exclaimed. "You wouldn't!"

Rachel smirked as she sat down on the bed. "Wouldn't I?" She joked. At a look from her sister, she dropped the 'pretence'. "Alright, I wouldn't."

Angelina waited patiently, as Rachel twisted to look her sister in the eyes. "Now, Angelina. The most important thing to remember in love, is that a lady should seem sweet and weak in front of her lord. To appear to him as an innocent, naïve girl. It's your job to smile and be surrounded by nice things, just like in nursery rhymes, so that he can forget the darker side of the world while with you." Rachel smiled brightly.

Angelina looked at her sceptically. "I'm not sure I could hide the fact I have a brain Rachel."

Rachel shook her head, laughing. _Not as gullible as you once were, hm? Easy fixed! _"Not hide your brain silly Ann, be cheerful! Wear pretty dresses, talk about happy things- let him choose when you talk about depressing things."

"Depressing things?" Angelina asked, less sceptically but not much so.

"War. Famine. Death." Rachel shrugged. "Poverty? I can never remember the fourth one."

"The four horsemen are pretty depressing to think of." Angelina mused. "I think I understand what you mean though."

Rachel smiled. _I win._


End file.
